Warrior’s Tears
by XxxDeathStarxxX
Summary: Warriors dont cry. Thats what he was taut, so why was water pooring out of his eyes? 'Why doesn't she love me' Kish wants to know what true strength is.


Warrior's Tears

By: _Kishu-san

* * *

_

'Why won't she love me!?!' Kish thought as he sat in a Sakura tree in the park. He hated life! This couldn't be happening! Why!? Why him? 

Kish looked up at the moon and growled. It was laughing at him, at his failure, his rejection. It's smile mockingly shining down on him.

Kish remembered looking down on earth when he was a small child, just as the humans would look at their moon. It had always given him a little hope when every year for a few days you could see earth from the little gap to above his world. To the crust of his planet that no one could stay apond for long and not die.

He pulled his knees to his chest and started to cry, something that he was not suppose to do.

* * *

One of the things he most remembered was on the first day of training, about twenty other kids his age standing in two rows in front of two instructors. They had trained many to go and take back earth but they could only spare so many people.

On his left had been his sister, the only girl there, on his right a friend of his Seeth.

Both instructors looked about fifteen. One had loose black hair that went down to his shoulders with two thin pieces with wrappings on either side of his face. He wore a black, short sleeved shirt with metal plated armor on the shoulders and brown shorts that went to his knees, his eyes were a soulless black.

The other instructor wore the same uniform. He had dark purple hair, one side had a black wrapping, and the rest flowed freely down to mid back. He was starting to grow a small beard. His eyes had the same blackness as the other instructor.

"Alright twerps, listen up! We're gonna be training you for the army, not many will be certified so you have to train your hardest, **no** better the your best! For the sake of your families, your race! You got that?" the black haired one shouted.

Kish had been nervous, what did this all mean? He knew life wasn't so easy, but war? He looked over at his sister, a determined, knowing look was on her face, like she had seen more then most, and hey she had! But what hadn't she told Kish?

* * *

"First rule, no crying brats! Crying does no good for you! We are living in a horrible hell, we know that! Crying is just too much of a luxury. In battle it will show your enemy your weakness and get you killed!" the purple haired one announced with much cruelty.

Kish didn't cry much, that little thing would be easy! He hadn't cried at all since… his mother- she, she died…

From that day he promised not to cry, for his race!

* * *

He had trained hard and long, using his fists, feet, swords, daggers, bows, and too many others to list.

He had been best with the swords, and on his thirteenth birthday he had been presented with his Dragon Swords.

What joy he had when he saw that he had passed the first years of training and would proceed to more exact training, pin-pointing his specialty. He would work with people of all age groups and levels.

His sister had also been bestowed a weapon, a bow. Not many wanted her to be training for the army, which was for men, but she was too good for them to not allow her to train.

Sadly for the others who did not have the makings of a fighter, they were sent of to be laborers and servants.

* * *

A year more of training and Kish had become the best, so good that he had been into a small group of six people to work with something special. They were called Kirema Animas.

Besides Kish, there was his sister, a purple haired brainyact named Pie, a young brown haired orphan name Tarto, some really snobby boy that Kish didn't like who was always trying to do perverted things to his sister, and one albino who never talked… he was kind freaky.

The elder had explained that Kirema Animas were an ancient magic that would help them even the odds against the things called 'humans'. They could take control of almost anything and put it under the one who released its command.

* * *

Then the day came, they were picking the three to go to earth. "Pie!" yelled the black haired instructor Kish had had so long ago. "Tarto!" This surprised Kish, he also felt a bit sorry for the little boy having to go off to war at such a young age. "Kishu!" Kish blinked, what? Him? "KISHU, get your ass up here!" demanded the instructor.

Kish gave his sister one last remorseful look before walking up to the platform in front of his **whole** race! A sickening smile was pasted on the instructor's face. He held out his hand to Kish. "Congratulations twerp, make us proud." He said.

Kish looked like he was about to vomit, he looked at the instructor with much loathing. He took his hand and was almost tempted to brake it.

He stood in a straight line between the two others. Loud cheers were heard from the crowd, determination was set on all three's faces. They would save their people!

* * *

Kish tried to find his sister in the crowd but could not. After much time of celebration, cheering, and congratulations of many, Kish finally found his sister.

She was alone in their assigned sleeping area that they had to share since birth, most people only had one child (the others usually died of disease) so all family's had one sleeping area for children.

But what was more surprising was that she was crying, but why? Kish always though of her even stronger then him, then why was she crying, a symbol of weakness?

"Keala, what's wrong? Warriors don't cry! What happened!?!" Kish asked her afraid. "Ha ha, I am very proud of you Kish! But there is mush you need to learn." She said smiling up at him.

"What is it? Tell me!" "This's something no one can tell you, that you must learn yourself Kishu. But just because I cry doesn't mean I am weak." She spoke softly, as though it was Kish the one crying.

"But we were always taught-" he began before she interrupted. "One day you will know what it is like to truly be strong Kish. Just be careful out there. I'm gonna miss ya." She said hugging him close, her long green hair covered both of them like a veil, and Kish wished he didn't have to leave.

* * *

That all seemed so far away to Kish now. He still wished he could be there hidden from the outside world covered by his sister's long hair, he was nave and happy then, and knew not much about pains that you can't see from the outside, the kind of pain that hurt more, emotional pains.

* * *

Ichigo walked through the park. It was getting late, Ryou had made her stay extra late tonight. She had called her parents and explained. Her dad had been kind of ticked and said he was going to talk to her 'dumb blonde boss' as he put it.

That made Ichigo giggle, life seemed good to her. But then as she walked past her favorite Sakura tree she heard the crying…

Being the curious person she is, (you heard the saying, curiosity killed the cat,) she went to see who was in such distress. She was astounded to find it to be no other then Kishu!

"What's wrong Kishu?" she asked softly climbing up the branches to sit beside him. He looked up to see her, a stunned look on his face. He had been crying so much he had not notice her coming.

"Ichigo…" he whispered almost to himself. "What happened?" she said with concern. "Can you tell me something?" he asked. "I'll try." She stated.

"Why am I crying if it is a sign of weakness? I do not understand! I was taught that it is bad to cry, that only the weak cry. I am not weak so why… why?" he asked pleadingly.

Ichigo gave him a soft smile and scotched over a little closer to him putting her arm around his shoulders in a comforting manner.

"Kishu, crying is not a sign of weakness. If anything you must be very strong to cry! Many people are not strong enough to show how they really feel. To be able to express how you feel, that is true strength." She whispered sweetly into his ear.

He looked up at her with such gratitude, he the placed his head on her shoulder and she hugged him close, and covered them from the outside world and for a while Kish felt home again.

"Can we stay like this for a little while longer, Kone- Ichigo?" he asked. She nodded, her dad would just blame Ryou, and it wouldn't matter if she were a little later. (And as the saying ends, but satisfaction brought it back.)

* * *

Kishu-san: How was it? Kind of sad, I know. I thought it up late one night around midnight and I had started a picture of Kish crying. I wasn't really done yet, but my mom came in and looked at it and asked, "Why would a warrior be crying?" I mean it, I was no where done with it and my mom knows very little about "that Chinese crap," witch I have to keep reminding her that it is Japanese crap and that its **awesome** crap!

Well, please review, it took a many hours that I could have been doing something else! So pretty please?


End file.
